


Rain and Fireworks

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shower Sex, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After the failed fireworks festival, Ryuji ends up bring a soaked Yusuke home in a waterlogged yukata too heavy for the artist to remove on his own.





	Rain and Fireworks

Ryuji couldn't believe what was happening; how did he end up with Yusuke, half out of his soaked yukata perched on the edge of his tub?

 

“Ryuji, is something the matter?” Yusuke pulled at waterlogged fabric, clearly struggling with the weight of it.

 

“No its just... you look way to good like this.” Ryuji sighed; whatever his eyes saw his body wasn't humiliating him by reacting to it and that was good. Once more he moved closer, helping his friend get undressed.

 

“I can walk home once I'm dry.” Yusuke shook damp hair out of his eyes.

 

“Its still raining and anyway its late. Just stay the night.”

 

“Are you certain?” The fabric slipped open further, revealing that Yusuke wasn't wearing much underneath. Which considering the heat of the day didn't surprise Ryuji. “Are you cold?” Ryuji looked away after noting that Yusuke's nipples were hard.

 

“Somewhat.” Yusuke let the fabric fall from his arms and shoulders to pool around him but made no attempt to stand. “You may leave now, I can handle the rest on my own.”

 

“Are you shy?” Ryuji was surprised; based on what Akira had told him, coupled with his own observations, Yusuke was not a self-conscious person.

 

“No, however...” He shifted slightly, covering his lap.

 

“Oh...” Ryuji blushed. “You're...?” He couldn't say it.

 

“Yes.” Yusuke didn't meet his eyes. “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Hey, Yusuke? Is it me?” Ryuji slipped in closer; for weeks now he had been trying to get closer to the artist, to satisfy a curiosity he couldn't express with anyone else. Even Akira had no idea that he was heteroflexible rather than straight.

 

“You like girls.” Yusuke pulled back so suddenly that Ryuji had to grab him to keep him from losing his balance.

 

“Usually, yeah. But I can fall for the right guy and right now that guy is you. And hey, I trust you completely so...” Ryuji broke off as Yusuke looked away.

 

Unbidden, the image of Yusuke telling off those two young women rose in Ryuji's mind; how could he be thinking about having sex with someone so completely uninterested...

 

Or was he? Yusuke was hard, he'd just admitted it.

 

“Ryuji, what are you asking me for?” Yusuke looked up at him through hooded eyes, and Ryuji finally felt his little guy awaken.

 

“I dunno, to fool around a bit I guess. If you want to.” Ryuji glanced at the door. “But I guess you probably don't, not after what you told those girls...”

 

“That was different; I didn't know them.” Yusuke finally stood, the yukata pooling on the floor at his feet as he stepped from it, naked but for his briefs and shivering slightly.

 

“Oh.” Ryuji wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Every inch of Yusuke's body was perfect, from the color to the silky smooth skin to the tone of the muscles beneath the skin. “My clothes are still wet, mind if I...?” His hands dropped to his belt.

 

“Go ahead.” Yusuke turned away, slipped his briefs off, and stepped into the shower to turn the water on.

 

Ryuji's clothing made loud, wet sounds as they were pulled off and tossed aside, item by item until he was also naked. Very naked, and very much alone with an equally naked Yusuke Kitagawa. “I uh... I should go put these in the dryer...” Quickly he gathered up everything, spread the yukata out to air dry having no idea what the handing instructions for something like that were, and tossed everything else into his dryer.

 

Finally he grabbed two sets of towels from the hall closet before returning to the bathroom, to find Yusuke... fingering himself?

 

“What are you doing? Do... do you need to wash out the inside of...” Ryuji broke off in embarrassment even as junior jumped to attention.

 

“You won't be able to penetrate me unless I loosen myself up first.” The words were panted out, the only sign that what Yusuke was doing was pleasurable.

 

“Oh.” Ryuji blinked as his brain processed what his friend had said. “Wait! You want me to fuck you?”

 

“Do you not wish to?” Yusuke stilled his hand.

 

“No, I... well it's not like I don't want to but... Isn't this rushing things? I was hoping we could just rub each other off tonight then maybe grab some dinner tomorrow and resume things after dinner.”

 

“Ryuji?” Yusuke removed the fingers from his ass with a nearly inaudible pop. “I was under the impression that you wanted this to be a... what is the term... one night stand?”

 

“Huh?!” All Ryuji could do was blink at Yusuke in shock.

 

“You gave no indications before now that you wished this to be more serious than simply 'fooling around.'” Yusuke detached the shower head and began rinsing the soap from his body.

 

Ryuji's eyes followed the path of the water as it rinsed away the soap. “Yusuke, no. You mean too much to me for that.”

  
“Is that a love confession?”

 

Ryuji shook his head. “No, I'm not in love with you; at least I don't think I am, but I am interested in you. My favorite thing right now is watching you smile. Just that. And I want to see how many ways I can make you smile and.... this is really sappy.”

 

“You are not afraid of what the others will think?” Despite his words, the corners of Yusuke's mouth twitched upwards into a soft smile that had Ryuji's heart melting.

 

“Inside our group? No. Outside of it? No one needs to know.” Ryuji stepped closer to Yusuke. “Get into the tub, I'll join you in a minute.”

 

The tub, which had been filled with scalding hot water before either of them had even attempted to undress, sat off to the side, as distant as an island. Yusuke looked at it now with disdain.

 

“Ryuji, I wish to be taken, by you, here in the shower.”

 

“Are you sure?” Ryuji knew the box of condoms he had grabbed from his room were still hidden between the stacks of towels, and his mom wouldn't be home for hours, but... “Unless we turn the water off, it would wash away any lube meaning it would hurt both of us more.”

 

“Then we will turn the water off.”

 

Ryuji's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he soaped himself up; they hadn't even kissed yet and Yusuke was seriously talking about going all the way with him.

 

Neither spoke until the last of the soap had been rinsed away and the shower turned off. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Ryuji. I want you.” Warm arms encircled him from behind, twisting him until Yusuke could capture Ryuji's lips with his own.

 

Twisting and turning, Ryuji somehow managed to turn himself around to face Yusuke without breaking the kiss. Never once had he dreamed that his first kiss would be from a guy, much less from Yusuke Kitagawa.

 

But it was perfect; even the way their noses bumped and their teeth clashed as they tried to deepen the kiss was perfect. Because it was Yusuke he was kissing.

 

Maybe he did love Yusuke, but he wasn't about to break the kiss to confess a maybe.

 

When they finally broke apart to breathe, they realized they were sitting on the floor of the tub, Yusuke straddling Ryuji's hips. “We could...”

 

“Wait. We need two things first.” Ryuji reluctantly pushed the artist off of him and stood on shaky legs, stumbling to where he had left the towels, retrieving the condoms before grabbing a tube of lubricant from the medicine cabinet.

 

“Get on all fours. Ass in the air.” Ryuji set the box aside as he uncapped the lube.

 

“I already prepared myself.”

 

“I know; this will be quick, just to slick you up.”

 

“Then we do not need that positioning.” Yusuke pushed Ryuji down, straddling him again. “This will work just as well, will it not?”

 

“Yeah.” Ryuji's lube slick fingers probed for Yusuke's opening. “Wow, you're soft back here. Is this your first time?” For half a second Ryuji was convinced that Yusuke would say no.

 

“Yes, this is my first time. I simply have a habit of fantasizing before I go to sleep.”

 

“You finger your ass every night?”

 

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

 

“No, I just never pegged you as the type to masturbate much. I always thought that would take a back seat to painting or whatever else you do as an artist.”

 

“I find masturbation helps me calm my mind so I can sleep.”

 

“Ah, yeah that makes sense. Do you usually think about me?” A single finger slipped inside Yusuke as Ryuji asked the question as innocently as possible.

 

Yusuke could only nod as that finger explored him, slicking Yusuke up, before withdrawing again.

 

“Pass me that box.”

 

“Condoms?”

 

“Yeah. I know that you can't get knocked up but there are other risks with anal sex that using a condom negates.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Still, Yusuke couldn't hide the small sigh of disappointment as he passed the box to Ryuji, who tore it open frantically.

 

Once the condom was on, and slicked up, he helped Yusuke position himself, and sink down slowly onto the thick shaft. “You okay?”

 

“Yes, I feel very full but it doesn't hurt that much.” Yusuke rocked his hips experimentally, sending shock waves of pleasure up both their spines.

 

“Hey, take your time. Do what feels good to you.” Ryuji rubbed his hands up and down Yusuke's sides as Yusuke kept rocking his hips.

 

“Is this working for you?” Yusuke panted softly as his cock pulsed, leaking precum all over Ryuji's stomach.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Ryuji felt his cock begin to swell. “I'm close; the sight of you riding me alone is almost making me cream.”

 

Yusuke leaned down, almost folding himself in two as he kissed Ryuji, rocking his hips faster, eager to cum. “T-touch me... I'm almost but... I can't... touch me...”

 

Ryuji had no time to marvel over the fact that he was about to touch another dudes dick as he wrapped a hand around Yusuke's. One stroke, from root to tip was all it took, as a cascade of cum sprayed from the tip coating Ryuji. Not that he noticed as he was too busy filling Yusuke with his seed.

 

“We appear to need a second shower.” Yusuke lifted his head from Ryuji's shoulder some time later, his voice half laughing.

 

“Yeah.” Ryuji stood, and grabbed the shower head again, rinsing them both of sweat and cum before draining the now cold tub. “Lets get to bed.”

 

 

 

 

It was during the early hours of the morning when Ryuji's mother got home. It had been a slow night and she had been permitted to leave early, and eager for her bed she had seized the chance.

 

However, something at the entryway gave her pause; why were there two pairs of shoes? Ryuji's she recognized however the wooden shoes she did not. Had her son hooked up with a girl at the fireworks festival he had said he was going to?

 

Silently she crept down the hall, towards Ryuji's bedroom, and she pushed the door open.

 

At first she couldn't make out what she was seeing, then she gasped as realization hit her that her son was sleeping with his head pillowed against another boy's chest.

 

Not just any boy either; she recognized him as one of Ryuji's friends. His picture graced the lock screen of Ryuji's phone along with another boy and Ann Takamaki.

 

The boy shifted, his eyes opening before she could retreat. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Are you Ryuji's mother?” He sat up, heedless of his nudity.

 

“Yes.”

 

He grabbed a borrowed pair of pyjama pants before following the woman to the living room. “My apologies for the suddenness of our meeting. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, and I am Ryuji's boyfriend.”

 

She waved away his apology. “I'm not home much, except to sleep, so I don't know half as much about Ryuji's life as I wish to. How long have you been seeing him?”

 

Yusuke hesitated; he wasn't sure Ryuji would want his mom to know that they had only just taken the step beyond being friends. “A few weeks.”

 

“I always knew he would end up with a boy sooner or later; he's not quite as straight as he wishes to believe. Just take care of him for me, okay Yusuke?”

 

“Yes, of course. It was a pleasure meeting you. Goodnight.” Yusuke bowed before returning to Ryuji's bedroom, as Ryuji's mother headed for hers.

 

It wasn't until the next day that Yusuke realized the only clothes he had to wear were either borrowed or the yukata. “Ryuji, do you have anything that isn't patterned?”

 

“No. I wasn't plannin' on having you wear my clothes! Just pick something!”

 

Yusuke selected at random, choosing a pair of galaxy printed leggings and a purple tank with a silvery star on the front. “These will do to get me home.”

 

“Or you know you can stay here and Akira can go pick up some stuff from your dorm and deliver it here. He has my address.”

 

“Hmm?” Yusuke cast aside the clothes. “That is the best idea I have ever heard from you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The clothes Yusuke selects are based off of his dancewear outfit from the DLC, presumably from the dancemix version of P5 as well though its not released yet outside of Japan.


End file.
